Unfortunate Truth
by rememberingcharlotte
Summary: She finaly came home. Elizabeth Chambers, Chris Chambers' twin sister came back. She comes back to comfrontation, lost friends, first love, first hate, hurt and betrayal. She just thinks she's moving back home to her best friend.
1. Perfect End To A Perfect Beginning

I got out of the ORV, excited to see my family again, to breathe the fresh Castle Rock air. I had come back to my home, the place all my childhood memories took place.

But what's even more exciting was knowing in less than 5 minutes I would be seeing the greatest person I knew, my twin brother Chris. I know it isn't normal for a brother and a sister to be as close as we were, but living in a town with a population of 1200 people, you tended to get on best with the first person you remembered seeing.

It was weirdly silent as I walked up the path leading to the porch. Usually I would've heard the sounds of The Chordette's 'Lollipop' bursting out of Chris' open window and the popping noise from his finger in his check along with it. But no. I walked along to my dearly missed home with tweeting birds as my background music.

As I reached my front door something still seemed eerie about what I was about to step into.

The door was unlocked so it was easier to open it and leave my suitcases in their rightful place at the bottom of our stairs.

As I approached our hallway I shout

"I'm home!" but instead of being welcomed by hugs and kisses, I walked into the raging shouts from a drunken dad and upset screams from a beaten brother.

I knew Chris was being hurt by my father but I never expected it to be full on beatings from him. I had never really been around for the punches, dad made sure me and mom were out of the house before he got rid of all his anger. However, today I wasn't expected for another hour and my mom was meant to be grocery shopping. But I knew from the muffled cries, my mom was hiding from dad in the hallway closet, crying out her woes for Chris.

I couldn't stand to hear the cries of my best friend so I ran before_ I _had a chance to cry.

I didn't know many places in Castle Rock. After being in Astoria for 3 years, I had forgotten this small town in Oregon. There was however one place I still remembered clearly: Castle Rock 'n' Roll Diner.

I ran, ran as fast as I could to get away from the horrific memories I had just encountered. I ran Irby's Billiards club and I was there outside what was now know as Blue Point Diner.

I rushed in and sat at the counter not really knowing I wanted anything other than the comfort from Josie the waitress.

"Elizabeth Chambers, well you know I've missed you loads!" I heard Josie's familiar soft voice in front of me.

"Jose, you know I prefer Lizzie…" I replied, giggling along the way.

"Sorry _Lizzie_, the usual?" The usual never changed from a can of sodapop and a slice of triple chocolate fudge cake. I just nodded and made a little noise like 'mmhuh'

I knew that after hearing Chris being beaten up, I wouldn't be able to keep up the conversation well, but with it being Josie, I tried.

"Lizzie, it's your first day back, what are you doing here?" Josie said, bringing me my welcome home snack.

"Walked in at the wrong time…" I mumbled, swirling a straw around the can opening.

"Been out again huh?" I just nodded. "You can stay here all you like y'know, we'll all be happy to look after you!" I gave a weak smile and went on eating my cake.

We talked about Astoria and the school I went to for about twenty minutes before we were interrupted. I was telling her about my friend Clarke when we heard the laugh. Eeee-eeee-eeee. A nails down a blackboard laugh.

I looked around the diner towards a window booth with three boys about my age. A short podgy boy was sat next to an average skinny boy. I saw them both clearly but neither was producing the intriuging laugh. I looked further on and saw there was a boy sat with his back to me, his blonde haired head bobbing up and down. It had to be him.

I didn't realise I was staring until the skinny lad said something and the blonde boy looked around at me.

The front of him was so much different than what I was expecting. His large brown eyes stared me up and down through horn rimmed glasses. His ear was badly scared, nearly completely gone. In his shirt pocket, a couple of cigarettes poked out. This boy seemed different almost…interesting. He was also kind of, cute.

I knew I was staring but it didn't click until he gave me a look that said 'take a picture it might last longer'.

I turned away from the table of boys and picked up my fork again only to notice it had all gone. I must've been enjoying the cake so much I didn't notice when it ended.

I downed the rest of my drink and said goodbye to Josie. Walking out of the diner I had a strong feeling, even though this town was small, I was sure I wouldn't see the boy or his friends ever again.

I strolled along the streets under the July sun hoping that the speed would help my second entrance be much more pleasant. I hoped that dad had gone out drinking again. I hoped Chris was ok and mom wasn't over caring for him.

Walking up my drive for the second time, nothing has changed. I lingered at my porch, my hands in my denim shorts' pockets looking down at my scuffed reed converse.

I walked in and as soon as I had closed the door, I was entangled in my over protective mother's arms.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're ok, I was worried when I saw your suitcases but not you! Where have you been!"

"Mom I'm being crushed! I was down at the diner. I just walked in when…" I was too busy choking on my tears to finish my sentence. But my mother knew what I meant and just nodded.

At that exact moment, I heard heavy footsteps thunder down the stairs. I turned so I could seize hold of the best thing in Castle Rock.

"LIZZZZZ!" And there he was: my twin brother Chris Chambers standing at the bottom of the stairs with a massive grin plastered on his face.

"CHRISSSSS!" I screamed back and squeezed him into one of my famous bear hugs. He winced. I immediately let go, just remembering what had _just_ happened to him.

I apologized and stepped back while he gave his lopsided grin.

"Liz, it's ok. I'm happy to go through any pain as long as I get to hug my best friend!" and he hugged me again.

_._

Eventually, we realised our mother was still awkwardly lingering and went and sat in our backyard.

We had been talking for about forty-five minutes before I realised it wasn't exactly Castle Rock I had missed, it was the people and our conversations. I knew 5 people (excluding my family) in Castle Rock but they're what made this small town amazing to me. Sometimes only knowing five people helped. Especially because I was a very shy, claustrophobic girl. Being crowded by a small amount of people made the space more comforting and open.

By the time we had finished, it was 6pm and dinner was ready. We had been talking for a good three hours, just watching the sun edge closer to the edge of the horizon over Castle Rock.

I might've only been home for four and a half hours but being home and seeing Chris made this a perfect end to a perfect beginning.

**AN – **hey guys, I know I haven't updated or uploaded in forever so I thought I needed to give you something. A while back my friend told me to watch Stand By Me and I love it. So I wrote a story, and I wanted to see what you guys thought of it. I hope you enjoyed it. Ps. There is and will be loads of Goonies and Lost Boys references.

Peace out. Ps. I'm changing my name to CharlotteAlanFrog (=


	2. Handed Me A Can

Handed Me A Can

I woke up not expecting what I saw. Instead of seeing bunk beds and squealing girls, I saw a dressing table, a wardrobe and an open suitcase. It was then that I realised I was back home.

A huge grin suddenly was plastered on my face and I didn't care. That's when Chris walked in and the grin grew bigger.

Before I left for Astoria, Chris would always bring me a cup of cocoa. But with it being summer, he walked in with a large glass of milk and a bowl of fruit with yoghurt.

One thing I loved about Chris is that no matter how much I annoyed him, he would ALWAYS rise to the occasion and do ANYTHING for me. Everyone says that it's a twin thing but I know it isn't. I know it's a Chris thing. No matter what, he would help people through anything. He doesn't get the credit he deserves though. Richard and dad have practically ruined his chances of a life.

He came and sat on the edge of my bed and handed me my breakfast. I mumbled a 'thanks' but I was more bothered about the food.

"Morning!" he smiled at me.

"Mrnumn…" I said through my fruit.

"So I had an idea about what to do today. When you left I made some friends and…" I swallowed my fruit and jokingly replied,

"You Christopher Chambers have friends?"

"Yes Elizabeth Chambers I do have friends!"

"Don't call me Elizabeth!"

"Don't call me Christopher! And hey it's not my fault; you're the one that left me socially retarded!"

"Look, I'm sorry dude; at least you've been cured of your retardedness and have friends. So what were you saying about them?"

"Well I thought you could meet them, I mean you need to meet people now you're back and not be the socially retarded one. So do you feel like coming?"

"What if they don't like me? I mean I don't want to make you less cool with your friends, like I bet you're the leader with your confidence and everything!"  
"Look Lizzzzzzzz you'll be fine I mean Gordie and Vern will like you cause they're nice like that and heck Teddy will like you 'cause youre a girl and your hot as fire."  
"Dude thats wrong calling me hot!"  
"Well anything related to me would be hot I mean just look at me. And will you stop saying dude please?"  
"Hey dude, I picked it up from Clarke so don't balme me!"

"What's with this Clarke anyway, he is the only thing you've mentioned, did you not make any girl friends?

"Well me and Clarke kind of dated for about a year but it got freaky so we decided close friends was best for both of us."

"Well ok then. You better start getting ready, I said we'd be there for half nine and it's a quarter to eight, it takes fifteen to walk down to the diner."

I smiled and downed the rest of my milk and handed him back the bowl and glass.

Meeting his friends wasn't going to be easy being the shyest person you would've met. I'm nervous when I meet a new teacher or lab partner, you don't need to know what I'm like with them being possible friends. And why was this town so deprived o girls? Was it because of this Teddy? Was it because there wasn't a shopping mall until five miles out of town? Or was it that beautiful sceneries and sunsets and a gorgeous summer lake wasn't enough for them or their mothers?

I got up from my bed and went and sat at the dressing table in the room. It was white but some of the paint was peeling off and I liked that. Most of the room was like that, the wardrobe, the bed, the floorboards. It had such a rustic feeling about it and it made me feel right at home. The table had to draws either side and a large oval mirror in the centre. It was origional and what made me like the room even more.

I picked up my comb and untangled my medium blonde hair. I had unpacked slighly since I got back, placing my brush and the little makeup and jewellry I had on my dressing table; my most used shoes under my bed and the most worn clothes in the wardrobe.

I pulled on the shorts I was wearing yesterday and slipped on a blue and white stripped vest top over my white bra. Adding a hint of eyeline onto my bottom eyelids I wondered if I was too revealing and contemplated on changing into jeans when I looked at the watch I never wore and saw it was five past nine.

Suddenly, I got butterflies and I decided that it wasn't the best idea. I dindnt know whether to along with it or pretend to be ill. Eventually I acted with out thinking and grabbed my charm bracelt and black converse and ran downstairs.

"CHRI…!" I yelled before noticing my father, passed out on the couch and all the memories from last night came flooding back. I creeped out of the house onto the front porch to wait for Chris when I saw him sat there, twirling a cigarette inbetween his fingers. I sat down next to him and added the finishing touches to my outfit.  
"New t-shirt?" was the only thing he said. I knew he was thinking about last night too, who wouldn't? I nodded and once I finished tying my laces I finally took in the fact that he was holding a cigarette.

"Smoking Chris really? Has Richard finally got to you?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"He prefers eyeball and no actually, stress got to me, but it's only one a day."

"But then you get one day closer to an early death, you don't want that do you Chris. No-one wants that."

He put it back into his pocket, which made me slightly happy, but the fact that he was smoking at fourteen would stay in my head until the day I knew for sure that he had stopped that disgusting habit.

"We better get going, it's a quarter after nine." I said trying to push a different thought into my head. However it just had to be the one that made me queasy.

We walked onto the main road, not speaking, just awkward silence. How could a day that started out so nice, so pleasant turn into this? I really wanted to break the ice but I didn't know how. I didn't want to bring anything up from my life as we were going to see his friends. I just hoped he would say something soon. There was too much tension.

"Nervous?" Finally, I could be myself again.

"Chris, you've know me fourteen years, I think you should know when I'm nervous!"

"You're extremely nervous!"

"You got that right." As I walked on he stopped and grabbed my wrist, spinning me into a massive hug. He stroked my hair as I cried silent tears into his green t-shirt. I was crying over more things than just being nervous. The fact that Chris smoked, the fact he was being abused, the fact that I was finally home and could hug him whenever I wanted.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok…" he whispered into my hair as I wiped the tears away, thanking myself for only putting a small amount of makeup on.

We eventually arrived at Blue Point (five minutes late) and strolled over to the window booth I saw the three boy's in yesterday.

Chris helped me into a high seat next to the window and sat next to me. When I looked up at the boys, they seemed really familiar. Then it hit me. These were two thirds of the group I saw yesterday. The skinny boy and the small boys. Luckily the boy I had stared at wasn't there.

"Liz, this is Gordie," the skinny one, "and Vern," the fat one, "guys this is my twin sister Elizabeth but she prefers Liz or Lizzie."

I smiled weakly and practically mouthed a 'hi'. I was surrounded by his and heys when Chris interrupted.

"Teddy?"  
"Getting drinks, he got some for you two as well!" Gordie replied, "He's heading back now." I didn't even bother to look, knowing that is would be _him_.

"OK five sodapops and a bowl of fries do ya?" and he placed them on the table.

"Teddy, this is my twin sister Liz, remember me telling you about her?"

"Yeah I do, hey I'm Te…" I made a big mistake in forcing myself to look up. He had recognised me. Now I saw him up close he looked different to what I remember. Before I knew it, I found myself staring again.

"What's your fucking problem _Liz? _Do I have something on my nose? Or are you interested in my fucked up ear?"

"TEDDY! Do you remember anything I told you?" Chris yelled in his face.

At this point I was close to tears and I choked out a 'sorry' and looked back down.

"No. I'm the one that's sorry, I only just met you and I'm yelling at you like you're a piece of shit. Skin it?"

I always remembered skin it. Chris and I had created it and passed it on to our friends to make sure we always had a piece of each other. I stroked his hand then turned mine over so he could stroke it.

"I'm sorry it's just that…that you look familiar, and…and you seem really interesting t-that's all…" I stuttered, hoping he would forgive me yet he just sniggered and handed me a can.

**AN** so chapter 2 huh? I'm hoping to update daily but meh, we'll see. I hope you enjoyed it, read && review please. I came close to tears when writing about Chris smoking, seing what happened to River Phoenix. May he rest in peace. )'=


	3. Before We Walked Home

**AN oh yes I made it, I got out of writer's block and managed to finish off the 3****rd**** chapter. In this chapter there will be Bill And Ted references (of course) and a little shout out to my friend/brother CharlotteEdgarFrog. Her first story is up you should go read it, its called Behind These Eyes. So enough ranting, I give you chapter 3.**

Before We Walked Home.

"So you moved back from..?" Vern questioned for the billionth time.

"Astoria, I went to a boarding school for the gifted and talented!" I answered sounding pretty confident.

"Why didn't I get invited then, I am _VERY _gifted and talented!" Chris whined after hearing my school description for the fist time in three years.

"There's no way dude, 'cause that would mean you'd have to leave your _mommy _on her own for three years." Teddy teased. My eyes suddenly widened as it came to me why I had been so fascinated by Teddy. I sat there in complete shock forgetting about the four boys that sat around me joking their way through the day.

Soon Chris turned to me laughing at something someone had said and saw the expression on my face that hadn't changed in about 5 minutes.

"Liz?" he asked but when I didn't answer, he named me again. "Lizzie?" Again I didn't answer so he tried once more. "Elizabeth?" that got my attention and I had to snap out of it.

"Don't call me Elizabeth!"

"Don't ignore me; now care to explain why you were so zoned out?" I turned to Teddy, suddenly forgetting all my issues with new people and screamed an explanation ant him.

"Dude, I know why I stared at you now! I had a friend in Astoria called Clarke and you two could be twins! You look so much alike and have the exact same personality, and laugh. When I heard you laughing then saw you I subconsciously thought of Mouth and found you interesting!"

"Liz, breathe…" I heard Gordie whisper over all my gasping for air.

"Who's Mouth?" Chris wondered. I realised that I had called Clarke by his stupid nickname that I never liked. It slipped through sometimes as I always heard him called by that name. I explained this to them all while they just nodded, surprisingly not asking why he was called Mouth. I hated when people asked me that because I could never give an explanation. I never really knew why people called him that, I just excepted it and that was that.

Just before we were finishing our drinks, Josie saw me and called me over to the counter,

"So how are you getting on?"

"Erm, ok I think, they all seem nice, and I'm still never going to be as out there as Chris is…"

"And Teddy…What do you think about him? I saw him checking you out before."

"No he doesn't, he barely knows he can't like me!" I whisper shouted. Before Josie could answer I heard my name called from the table I was just at. I gave a cheesy grin to Josie and skipped back to the table. There I saw a dispute waiting to happen.

"Lizzie can you help us, Vern's bored and wants to do something so Teddy suggested the new Audie Murphy film but no-one else wants to so could you help us?" Gordie tested. I thought long and hard about what we could when as if automatically a picture of a lake came into my mind.

"THE LAKE!" I screamed into Gordie's face. Every one celebrated with 'too cool' or 'very cool' with loads of fist pumping while Gordie just nodded and smiled.

Once down there, I took my shoes and socks of and slipped my feet in into the icy water, expecting the guys to do the same. Instead I saw them take their shirts off and dive into the lake, not caring about the temperature of it. Teddy and Chris were more muscular then I had expected for fourteen year olds. They…mesmerised me it was shocking.

"Hey Liz, not coming in?" Teddy squealed while being splashed with water by Vern. While I thought of a reasonable explanation as 'I cant be bothered' doesn't quit it in these days, I heard Teddy retaliate with two for flinching.

"I'm still tired from yesterday you see so I'm not up for swimming right now," I plied lowering my head to look at my light blue toe nails.

"You are in no way tired Lizzie, you went bed at eight. Come on. If you don't get in here, we'll, we'll…"

"You'll what, drag me in?" And at the exact same time Teddy and Chris looked at each other, back at me, grabbed a foot each and pulled me into the lake, my head hitting the embankment during the process.

I pushed my darkened hair away from my eyes and remembered what water does to t-shirts. I was insanely embarrassed right now, and all the confidence I had built up came crashing down. What a way to spend your first day with new people. Your little amount of makeup running and your shirt see through, nice.

I struggled my way out of the lake and found the shirts Teddy and Chris had been wearing. I wrapped my hair in Chris' and went to wipe myself of with Teddy's when I saw the look on his face, it was like someone had offended his dad. I might not have known him so well but being to kind caring person I was, I couldn't let him down like that. He hadn't done anything to me except get me wet and to be honest, it was refreshing and did make me laugh. There was no way I could ruin it, so I folded it up and placed it on top of the jacket Teddy had brought along. Even though I wasn't looking at him directly, I saw him give a hint of a smile, which made me smile.

"AGORAPHOBIC, AGORAPHOBIC!" All of a sudden, all eyes were on Gordie. He was backing into the bank looking into the water with big eyes.

"What you moaning about Lachance?" Teddy moaned predictably.

"Fish…big fish…m-m-m-massive fish!"

"So Gordon, what you're telling me is that you don't like fish?" Chris slyly asked and Gordie nodded still walking backwards. The guys looked at each other smiling and knowing what was coming up, I couldn't help but smile too. As they closed up on him, I couldn't help but think to myself that moving back to Castle Rock was the best decision I had ever made. They all seemed extremely nice and acted like I had expected. I still wasn't confident around them but at least I could accept them as my friends.

I was brought back to reality by the screams from Gordie in between being dunked and the laughs from the others dunking him.

"Agoraphobic Gordie, the fish is agoraphobic?" I stated.

"Hey, I was panicking; it was the first word that came to my head ok?"

We sat around chatting for a while as we dried of. Well it was more like them lot asking me questions about Astoria and me, and I really didn't like that, having all the focus on me. Plus giving brief answers was beginning to annoy them, like I wasn't putting my all into it, which I wasn't.

I answered a few questions the best I could and soon it was getting dark so we decided to call it a night. Gordie and Vern went straight away both feeling most hungry, while Chris, Teddy and I sat by the lake watching the sunset. My second night back and I had done that twice, and it was only getting more beautiful.

Eventually it had set and we all got up to walk home. Teddy said goodbye and walked off first before his mom had the police doing a search for him.

Once he had gone I pulled Chris into a hug and whispered into his shirt that I had missed him, and it was most excellent that she got to see him again. I truly meant that, without him there to have late night chats about films and actors, and to know he wasn't going to wake me up every morning, my life didn't seem complete.

Soon I peeled myself away from him, just holding his arms and feeling what must have been muscle. Last time I held him like that it was just skin and bone.

"Wow Chris, have you been working out?" I asked in amazement. He was just about to answer when we heard the disgust from someone else.

"Don't go incest for him!" Teddy, he mustn't have been out of earshot yet. Teddy's usually the one to be rude as well.

Chris and I looked at each other and I hugged him again, before we walked home.


	4. His Socially Retarded Friend Caught Up

_Aloha my beautiful and wonderful readers. I'd like to take this moment to say how much I love you and coming to read this after my long break of updating!_

_Don't judge my extremely weird author's note; I'm still high off coffee!_

_It's summer holidays and I've had writers block for a while but trust me, you will get updated no matter what, I'm determined to make it into a series!_

_So enough for my ramblings, I bring you chapter 4!_

**His Socially Retarded Friend Caught Up**

Teddy woke up early every Sunday so he could help his mother with the weekly shopping.

After his father was taken to Togus, his mom had always been busy doing house work, or at one of her three jobs earning money to support her two twins: Teddy and Riley. Teddy never really liked talking about his twin sister Riley. She was completely different to himself, she was a full on girl and her best friends all lived up on The View; she never seemed to be home because she was ashamed of it but her friends understood and treated her like family; the final reason he didn't like her, the worst reason in his case, was that she was glad Mr. Duchamp was in Togus. She hated everything about him and was half the reason she was ashamed where she lived.

Every Sunday at nine o'clock, Teddy would set of out to the grocery with a list of items his mother wanted him to pick up. It was always the same list as the usual stuff and sometimes she added treats on if she wasn't strapped for cash. She would also give Teddy two dollars to get whatever he wanted, just because he helped out.

What his mom didn't know is that he would only spend fifty cent on a Twinkie and then save the rest just incase his mother was in need. He had save for almost two years and had collected $150 altogether. It was now hidden safely in his bedroom where no-one could find it.

Teddy left the house a little after nine with the list in his pocket, money in the other and the thought that no-one would see this side to him clear in his head.

He walked past the Chambers' household and smiled at the thought that two of his best friends sat at the breakfast bar enjoying chocolate syrup pancakes discussing nothing in particular. Even though he hadn't known Elizabeth Chambers for long, he knew they would be very close, maybe even closer than he and Vern were.

Making a right, he picked out the list and the money to make sure he had enough money for what his mother wanted him to get. He was approaching the shop entrance when he heard the greeting he heard every week

"Well if it isn't faggy Duchamp!" Ace Merrill. Teddy detested him so much. He had no one reason for his hatred. He just did.

"What do you want Ace?" he asked sighfully not really in the mood for the head Cobra's antics. He knew perfectly well that he wanted nothing but to annoy Teddy, he couldn't help but ask hoping he would get off his case.

However, behind Ace's steel exterior was nothing but a helpless teenager. On his own Ace was a really nice person, but no-one got to see this as he was always being shadowed by a fellow Cobra who expected him to beat up anything in his way. He was hiding who he really was, a sweet and sensitive guy. Unfortunately, Teddy was bound to be bagged on as Ace was with his second in command and best friend: Eyeball Chambers.

Teddy always wondered how Chris could be related to someone like Eyeball. They were nothing alike and to any stranger, they were two people just living their life how _they_ want.

"Well Duchamp, we actually just wanted to come pick up some beers but now you're here, we might as well teach you a lesson for coming to _our _shop." And with that, the two nineteen year olds began pushing him around and into walls, not really caring if he stayed strong or burst out with tears.

Eventually, the boys got bored and left Teddy to do some shopping, his arms scratched and bruised and his white t-shirt, almost grey with dust.

He was picking up some milk and cream from the dairy isle when he heard the voices he dreaded the most.

"I can't believe you forgot I only like maple syrup Christopher!"

"Three years Elizabeth, it's been three years since I last made you pancakes!"  
"Christopher, do you want to die?"

"Don't call me Christopher and you won't be called Elizabeth, simple as!"  
Christopher and Elizabeth Chambers, the twins NO-ONE could separate. The twins that had known teddy as a war loving, army going teenage boy.

Not wanting to run into his close friends he hid in the meat isle, knowing his friends wouldn't go there.

"So where's the syrup?" Teddy listened in carefully just in case.

"Bakery isle of course!" Chris answered to the almost stupid question.

"And where's the bakery isle?"  
"Past the meat isle…" Suddenly, Teddy began to worry. Not knowing where to go, he stuck his head into a fridge hoping the twins wouldn't notice his shaggy blonde hair.

"And where's th…"

"Why don't you just follow me, huh?" Chris ended jokingly, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Teddy (with his head still cooling) heard the footsteps getting louder and louder until they stopped. If he wasn't being constantly cooled, he would've broken into a sweat he was that nervous!

He heard two sharp coughs and was convinced tat it was Chris about to question him. Teddy had no idea why he didn't want Chris to see the boy he REALLY was. He always guessed it was that he didn't want to be seen as a fag, a pussy, a wimp.

He listened to the heavy breathing of the man stood watching him waiting for the familiar one of Chris' voice.

"Can I help you?" Teddy inwardly sighed. It was a store assistant. He pulled his head out of the freezer and observed what was in the freezer. Beef.

"I was just looking at your selection."

"I can help you with that! I know all there is to do with beef. My friends call me Mr the Beef!" The store assistant replied enthusiastically.

"Of course they do…I'm fine thank you." Mr the Beef left Teddy to finish his shopping.

Safe in the knowledge that Chris and Liz were no longer in the store, Teddy paid for his groceries and left, two bags in his left hand and an open Twinkie in his right.

He was entering his house when he heard Vern call his name. He placed the groceries on the table and stepped back out the door to greet his somewhat fat friend.

"Hi th- Vern, why are you walking around with a stick?"

"Well my mom won't let me have a pet so this is Steve!" Vern smiled and motioned to his _pet._

"You have a pet stick? You really are the retarded one!"

"Isn't Steve counted in this?"

"Yes Vern, he is…" and Teddy began walking, not bothered if his socially retarded friend caught up.

_Ok, so I would like to do some dedications or whatever you call them._

_First, to my brother and friend CharlotteEdgarFrog. We've had too many good times together. And thank you for Riley. I just stole the name and relation! Well I asked for permission so… She may become more involved in the plot. Also Mr the Beef. We know this rules too bad it had to be used. Thanking you! Also, retarded Vern with his pet stick Steve! I was reading our inbox which reminded me of our elaborate Vern plan!_

_So CharlotteEdgarFrog, thank you for being excellent *air guitar* and for all or most heinous moments!_

_And that is not bogus!_

_Anyway other readers, please read, review, favourite and subscribe, it would mean the world to me if you did, and when me and my Irish one of a kind Lorna dominate the world, I'm sure we can find away to giving you your own city or something._

_Yours faithfully,_

_CharlotteAlanFrog! _


	5. What Is Goofy?

**Mehe, I wrote a chapter in a night. Muse is my muse. Been listening to music while writing this. In the middle of listening to 3****rd**** album of the night!**

**So I want to give my brother and friend CharlotteAlanFrog my best wishes in hope that writers block goes away. Please enjoy, and let's hope you understand my hints towards the end! And there's a Goonies reference in the tree house. Let's see if you can spot it!**

What is Goofy?

Chris had finished his pancake breakfast a little past ten-thirty, around the same time Teddy was arriving home from the shops. He had been eating breakfast with his best friend, Liz. After he had placed his sticky plate in the sink and chugged the rest of his orange juice, he made his way out of the house. Of course not before telling Liz he was 'going for a walk'.

Liz suspected something else, but was too busy clearing up her thoughts to dig into his.

Something about Teddy had appealed to Liz. Something _magical._ She had no idea what it was; she couldn't even make a guess. But whatever it was, it had impacted her, hard. Even at the thought of Teddy, she found her cheeks reddening and her eyes looking towards the ground. Maybe it was how much he reminded her of her best friend from Astoria. Maybe she found herself attracted to him. Or maybe, just maybe, he was so outgoing, he made her nervous, almost scared something would happen.

Unsure of what it was, she slipped on a pair of sandals her friends in Astoria had bought her for her 14th birthday, and as a leaving present. She had just turned 14 the day before she left to go back to Castle Rock. Thinking about her old friends made her sad.

She looked herself up and down in the long door side mirror, regaining her composure. Staring back at her was a mid-height teenager wearing a thigh length tulip skirt and a yellow short sleeved t-shirt tucked in. Her usually straight dark blonde hair framed her face in masses of ringlets. Her blue eyes were full of worry and her rose lips, pursed with fear of going out alone.

She felt her wrist and noticed her charm bracelet, some confidence was filling her.

Stepping out the house, Liz took a deep breath, wondering if going out on her own was the smartest thing.

Around this time, Teddy and Vern were catching up with Gordie in the tree house; Winston's either hanging out their mouths or in between their fingers.

"What's going on guys?" Teddy questioned while adding 7, 11 and 10 together.

"Well my cousin Andrea might be coming to visit over the holiday, she says she might know a friend of hers for me if you get what I mean but won't spill anything else. I knock."

"Awww Gordon might be getting his first girlfriend!"

"Shut up Teddy. 29"

"Shit. 28. Vern?"

"Ask Steve, I'm still adding up." Teddy got very infuriated and snapped the twig over his knee and threw both parts out of the small window.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The sticks had hit someone and all three boys peered out of the window to know who it was. They saw Chris looking for a bump on the head of…RILEY! They all watched intently to see what was happening. Unfortunately they couldn't hear but they saw Chris hold a gold chained necklace out to Riley, place it around her neck and hug her. She walked off to The View and Chris climbed the ladder and they soon heard the secret knock.

Liz had been walking for fifteen minutes now up and down streets, along back alleys but nothing had cured her of her constant thoughts and boredom.

She walked out onto the main road and sat on the kerb facing Blue Point Diner. Parked in front was a blue convertible with a man leaning against the driver's door. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black converse, reminding Liz or Chris. He was beautiful. His pool blue eyes were narrowed, blocking dust from being blown into his eyes. The serious look attracted Liz. The young adult caught sight of his admirer and began staring her down. His blonde shaggy hair was being blown in front of his eyes, but that didn't stop the eye contact between the two. Nothing did until a girl wearing a pastel blue skirt and a white strapped t-shirt walked into Liz. She was admiring a locket that was hanging around her neck.

"Sorry." Was all she said, glancing up from the necklace and then walking on to The View observing the chain once again.

When Liz looked around again, the boy wasn't there but the car was. She noticed blonde through the window of Blue Point. She stood up and headed for the entrance.

"Dude, what were you doing with my sister!" Teddy yelled into Chris' face. He had expected this reaction if Teddy ever saw them together.

"It was Liz's birthday the day before she got back so I wanted to get her a present so I asked Riley, I gave her the necklace to look after until I found a picture I could put in it and then I hugged her to thank her. Good enough explanation?" Teddy just grunted and began shuffling the cards.

Liz walked in the diner and saw that the boy was sat at the end left booth out of the three on the back wall, facing the other two.

She grabbed a menu and went and sat in the middle booth, facing the male pretending to be reading, but picking out every little detail of his face that she could. She had never been this obsessive about a stranger before, but after the confidence boost from the charm bracelet, she felt as if there was a need to be interested in someone as appealing.

Liz looked up from the menu just as he was looking up from his hands, and they reconnected and it was just as staggering as it was outside. It didn't last long though. Before Liz or the boy managed to get any confidence up to say 'hi' or even smile, Liz's older brother, Richard 'Eyeball' Chambers sat facing the young adult, blocking her view. She didn't even try to regain it as Josie and a trainee waitress walked over to take her order.

Soon the boys got bored at playing cards and thought it was time for a refreshing root beer and a basket of fries. It was coming close to twelve noon so their lunch meal was going to be need soon. They placed the cards back in their home and clambered out of the tree house.

Chris broke the short silence.

"So, we never decided, what is Goofy?"

**So if you understood the hints, tell me in a review, but don't give away what they refer to please.**

**You can review with other stuff. Love, hate, criticism, random retardedness. I love random retardedness!**

**Yours faithfully,**

**CharlotteAlanFrog.**


	6. Watched Her New Friend Leave

**Authors Note: **Jesus! How long has it been since I've last updated? Forever that's how long! I should explain. I got seriously bad writers' block after writing half the chapter and I thought, I can't upload half a chapter so I left it. Then, while I was trying to defeat my writers' block, my laptop charger broke. Then my writers block went but I still had no laptop. I only just got it a few hours ago. But alas, I have a new chapter! Enough rambling, on with the show! Hehe, alas!

**Disclaimer: **Here's a hint, owning Stand By Me/The Body would be a most excellent Christmas present.

Five minutes later and the four boys found themselves outside Blue Point, contemplating whether to go in or not. Ace Merrill and Eyeball Chambers were sat inside eating waffles, talking about girls they would like to hook up with.

Chris and Ace had always had some hatred towards each other. They irked each other. And with the dispute Teddy had had with Ace and Eyeball put him off going inside. But Liz was inside also, alone and the boy's natural instinct kicked in and they felt like they needed to protect her.

They rushed inside and sat in the booth with Liz. They surprised her so much she ended up choking on her cake, causing Ace and Eyeball to look around. Eyeball just shrugged and turned back around but Ace carried on looking, almost with hurt in his eyes. The girl that he had just shared a 'moment' with, the girl that he almost said hi to, the girl that he thought more of then a one night stand was friends with Duchamp and Chambers! He watched as she gulped down her sodapop not knowing that she was infact the Chambers' sister and cared deeply for the boys who were now sat around her.

Standing up, Ace coughed slightly to grab Liz's attention and when he had it, he motioned his head to the counter and walked away to order another waffle.

Liz immediately caught on to what he wanted and told her friends she was going to order another drink. She lent against the counter, a foot away from where Ace was leaning. Both Josie and the trainee waitress took their orders then left them in peace.

"So…you're friends with _them_" Ace started up, almost bursting with anger mentioning her friends.

"Yeah I am, is there a problem?" She replied not sure whether her question was for real or sarcastic.

"Just an ongoing back-and-forth banter I've had with them for a while. I'm Ace by the way."

"Liz." She went to shake his hand but remembered her friends sitting not quite five feet away.

"So Liz, what do you see in them guys?"

"Well Chris is my twin brother and I just moved back here from boarding school so I'm hanging out with them lot 'till school starts up again.'

"Christopher is your brother? So that means…"

"Yeah Richard's my brother…" She giggled, not many people called Chris or Eyeball by their full names and loved annoying them with it.

"Wow, so there's another Chambers in the picture. Don't take this personal or anything but you're so much nicer than your brother. I like you."

"Why would I take that personal, it's more of a compliment."

"I'm ripping on your twin brother, you two seem pretty close."

"Yeah he's my best friend." She looked down at her arms, smiling at all the memories she and Chris had.

"Well I don't think your best friend would enjoy this agreement much." At that moment, Liz's drink came and she walked off. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ace watching her and smiling as she walked away. She turned back around and found herself sitting back in the booth with a grin as big as when she first saw Chris.

Liz just sat there holding her can in her lap, smiling to it. She didn't even realise her friends looking at her like she was crazy.

"Errr Liz what's wrong?" Teddy asked, trying to get her to act Liz-like again.

"Just thinking that's all." And they all went on eating fries and chatting like normal.

Eventually the two head Cobras left the diner and the group of fourteen year olds were left on their own.

It was getting very warm and sports season was coming up. Chris, Teddy and Gordie all wanted to play baseball, since it had been last summer that they had last played the game. Vern wasn't too sure on what he wanted to do, but being typical Vern, he accepted this and was sort of excited about playing the game again, hoping that this time he would be better, and have good hand-eye coordination. Liz however was not at all the sports person. She detested any sort and refused to play.

Instead when the boys went off to the baseball field, she found a bench in a small park to sit down on and do what she enjoyed: drawing. She was a very talented artist and loved to sketch in her spare time. Usually it was landscapes or other nature scenes.

But today she found herself sketching an egg shape, and adding hair and facial features that looked a lot like Ace Merrill's. However, she enjoyed drawing him, just so she could remember a friend she would never get to see due to the dispute between her twin and him.

She drew him with a glisten and his eye and a smirk on his face, just like she remembered from the diner. She wished she was just a little bit older, so it was more appropriate for her to hang out with him.

As she sighed, she heard something that made her day just a little bit better.

"CHAMBERS!" Ace. He wasn't playing mind games with her in the diner. He was truly her friend, well acquaintance. She saw him climb up the small hill to the bench, giving her just enough time to fold up the piece of paper and place it in her pocket.

"Aw, c'mon Chambers. We've known each other, what, five minutes and we're already keeping secrets? You can either show me or I'll find a way to show myself."

Even when you had known Ace since birth, he was still a scary guy. He stood in front of Liz, blocking her sun with his hands on his hips, staring her down.

Liz was a tough girl to break and not even Chris could, but she found herself slouching and reaching into her pocket again.

Once Ace held the paper in his hands, he spent a moment to study it carefully. A flicker of disappointment came to Liz's face until Ace smiled his usual quirky smile and sat down next to Liz.

"This is really good, you know that? I always imagined you to be more academic, you know, excel at English and Math and shit like that. But it seems you are more creative then I thought." A nervous giggle escaped Liz's lips. "What?" Ace questioned.

"Well, I sort of…DO excel at the academic subjects and shiz."

"Shiz?"

"Yes shiz."

"OK. Prove to me that you are a smart arse. C'mon."

He had stood up but by then, Liz had seen Gordie and Chris race around the block and about to head straight for her. She kept her eyes on the two, blanking Ace out and when he didn't get and answer, he followed her glare. Upon seeing what she was looking at, he nodded.

"Ah, I see how it is. Well I might see you one day. Maybe at your house…" She couldn't help but look up at him in shock horror. "Because of Eyeball you douchbag!" She sighed with relief and watched her new friend leave.

**Authors Note: ** Ok, there you have it. Next chapter will probably be next week because I have homework and Halloween and school and another story to care about.

Reviews=Love and cookies, just saying.


	7. Hand In Hand

Liz stood up from the bench and walked back down onto the street, to catch up with the boys she had just seen racing with each other. But when she got down to the pavement, they were nowhere to be seen. She searched around but still she couldn't find them.

As she was about to give up, Teddy walked out from an alley, scaring the life out of Liz.

"Teddy, you scared me half to death! What were you doing in a back alley?"

"Erm, well I was just helping my mum with something…"

"Okaaaaaaay, then where have the others gone? I saw them earlier but when I came to see they weren't there!"

"They've probably gone to the tree house; they said they'd meet me there afterwards…"

"OK then Clarke, let's go!"

"Who's Clarke?"

"My friend, y'know the one you REALLY look like!"

"Oh…I'll race you?"

"You're on Duchamp."

They began to run through Castle Rock, laughing constantly all the way, never slowing down. However, about five minutes into their run, clouds covered the sky and it began to rain heavily, normal for a summer afternoon in Oregon. But Teddy and Liz didn't mind one bit, it had began to get to hot and the refreshing rain really did the trick.

They were close to tree house, a few more paces and they would be at the foot of the tree, when they decided to stop to catch their breath. Hands on their thighs doubled over breathing deeply; they smiled at each other and straightened up.

Out of nowhere, the clouds darkened and rumbles came out of thin air. Strikes of lightning stretched down from the sky and before Liz knew it, Teddy was no longer beside her.

Knowing the only place he could've got to, she began to climb the ladder and into the tree house where she saw Teddy hugging his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth.

Being the caring girl she was, Liz went and sat beside him, putting her arm around his shoulder. She had no idea where this sudden outbreak had come from, she wanted to know but it wasn't her main priority. What she wanted to do was calm Teddy down and get him back to normal and if he wanted to he could then explain what was going on.

"Teddy, shush now, stop crying, everything is going to be OK..." she whispered repeatedly in his ear thinking that if he knew he had someone there for him, he'd calm down. "…Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing's wrong, I'm-I'm fine…"

"Teddy, you can tell me what's wrong, it might be better than bottling it up."

"You'll make fun of me!"

"TEDDY! Why would I want to make fun of me, you've been nothing but caring to me since we got to know each other, we've been on good terms for one day, don't spoil that now."

"You promise you won't make fun of me?" He anxiously asked, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I pinky swear I'm that serious!"

"Well, it's…I'm, sort of…"

"Teddy!" Lizzy said sternly, hoping that the harsh tone of voice would get him to spit it out.

"I'M ASCARED OF STORMS OK!"

"Teddy, why didn't you just tell me, I want to help!"

"Yeah, now. You can't really help me when it's 3am and we're in separate houses!"

"I don't want to be part of an argument, Teddy, I just want to be friends, can we sort this out later?"

He nodded solemnly and wiped the rest of his tears away, noticing that the storm had worn off but it was still pouring down with rain. They both sat in comfortable silence, wrapped up in thoughts of the scene that had just played out. Liz was worried about Teddy, had he gone his 14 years not having anyone to confide in, to help him when he was at his worst? Teddy was worried Liz wouldn't keep her promise, that she'd run off and tell Chris everything that had gone on. Well, they were _best friends_. Eventually, the silence got too much for Teddy and he decided to break it.

"So, you know one of my secrets, tell me one of yours!" He smirked while she looked at him in pure disgust. What gave him the idea that he could know something about her that not even her _twin_ knew.

"Excuse me?"

"Well it doesn't have to be a secret really, just a fear!"

She thought hard for a minute, what could she really say that wouldn't make her sound like a freak. Loosing her twin? Loosing her friends?

"Loneliness." Liz caught Teddy off guard, he wasn't expecting her to be so blunt.

"What do you mean?"

"Loneliness, I'm scared of being alone, of loosing everyone I'm close to."

Teddy never imagined Liz to be this deep, he always imagined her light-hearted. She had her head down, looking at her hands which were fiddling with the hem of her skirt. He was sure he saw a couple of tears escape her eyes. When he heard her sniffle, he was sure she was crying. Her body began to shake and little sobs escaped her mouth. He couldn't stand to see her cry, he didn't want her first time back in Castle Rock for three years to be one full of sorrow.

When her cries became more dominant, he lifted her chin up with his index finger and stared into her eyes, transfixed by the stunning green colour.

"Hey now, don't cry…" he whispered, smiling at Liz who weakly smiled back.

It was the first time that Teddy realised how beautiful Liz actually was. He always saw her as Chris' twin sister, shy but super sweet; he girl that you'd be closest to, call her your best friend but never date her. But now he was having second thoughts. As Liz's tears stopped falling, Teddy realised what he wanted. He slowly closed the gap between the two, connecting there lips in a soft but heated kiss. Liz immediately responded, matching Teddy's passion, smiling into the kiss. The two seemed to fit together perfectly, moving in sync with each other. Teddy ran his tongue along Liz's bottom lip, hoping to deepen the kiss and she willingly parted her lips, letting Teddy's tongue explore her mouth. Sometime later, when their tongues were fighting for dominance, Liz realised what was going on. She instantaneously backed off, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"Is everything OK?" Teddy wondered if he had done something wrong, something that wouldn't please her.

"No, everything's fine Teddy-kins, it's just we shouldn't be doing this, we've known each other for a day!"

"Oh, OK _Lizzy-bear _I understand, but could there be a future for us I mean, tell me you didn't feel anything during that!"

"It's a possibility; I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the best kiss of my life."

"How many kisses have you actually had?"

"I stopped counting after 25, remember, I _did_ have a boyfriend in Astoria!"

"The rain's stopping now; let's just head back to yours, it's where the guys would've gone."

She smiled her exquisite smile that showed her perfect white teeth off and climbed out of the tree house, waiting for Teddy at the bottom.

They started a conversation about Mickey Mouse as they strolled home hand in hand.

**AN/ **Holy titty fuck! How long has it been since I last updated? 29th October 2011! Nearly 5 months ago! Well I'm sorry, like super sorry. Even ask my best friend, I told her like a gazillion times that I should really update this but I didn't. I have been reading and writing, just band fan fiction. Yes, sudden obsession with All Time Low. Saw them live twice in 2 weeks, they were amazing both times. Anyways, no promise on how often this will be updated, I have another story on here that I need to update, and I'm writing an All Time Low one on mibba, I pretty much treat it like my child!

Anyways, I'm really happy on how this turned out; I enjoyed writing it and think it turned out great. Some important stuff in here that will become useful in the future.

Reviews = root beer and toffee rice pudding and cyber hugs (Lot's of nice things there so get reviewing!)


End file.
